


One of these days

by sultana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Watch, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Protectiveness, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Violence, Violent Sex, tiny amount of comfort, traumatising a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultana/pseuds/sultana
Summary: Minato is forced into a situation he hoped he'd never face when Kakashi is taken hostage.





	One of these days

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please read the tags. This is just what the tags suggest. Nobody touches Kakashi but he is forced to watch so I've tagged underage. 
> 
> Based on the following unused freeform tags from Smut Swap: Holding a loved one while they're being tortured/raped, raped in front of loved one, victim orgasms during rape and is ashamed, rape victim comforts loved one who was forced to watch.

Their mission went wrong, deeply wrong, and Minato found himself at a precipice. He couldn't outrun it, couldn't steal Kakashi away from them by just teleporting. The only way to dispel the self-destruct jutsu they put on Kakashi was to kill its caster. They had him as a human shield on her. If he teleported Kakashi, they would set it off and kill both of them, no matter how far away he teleported. They knew that he knew, that's why they did this. They counted on him not being willing to sacrifice Kakashi to get to them. 

They were right. He wasn't willing to sacrifice anyone just to get at them. But especially not Kakashi, not after he'd sworn to protect him. The kid had been through hell, been abandoned enough. Minato refused to join them. He could do better, would do better. Minato didn't see it as a weakness, but they did.

"Come here." Resentment coursed through him at the crude demand, anger as a hand grabbed him, pulled him closer by the hair and dragged him across the ground. The pain shot through his scalp. He didn't resist, not yet. Minato knew their plan, wasn't a fool despite what they thought. It was obvious in the strange tension in the air, the way they leered at him, their leader calling him a pretty boy. He'd heard enough stories about these kind of situations. They'd humiliate him first and then kill him. What better way to humiliate him than raping him in front of his student? If they'd known he'd never had sex with a man before, had only been with Kushina, they would have enjoyed it even more. He forced himself not to think of her, not like this. It was bad enough to be defiled in front of Kakashi, he couldn't defile his memories of her by reliving them in such disgusting circumstances.

Forced onto his hands and knees, a hand fumbled, a cock, half-hard, appeared against his lips. He couldn't. Couldn't open his mouth, the disgust was too strong. Minato was prepared to do anything to get that opportunity, that one moment of laxness from the caster of the jutsu, but his mouth wouldn't open. His teeth would bite it off at the first chance he got.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way then." He guessed what the hard way was, inhaled deep, just before the hand smothered his nose and the fingers pinched off his air supply. He counted, knew how long he could hold it for. Minato reached sixty before the man lost his patience and punched him in the stomach. Hard enough to hurt, just enough to make him part his lips. The cock forced itself in, swelled up as it lodged itself deep in his mouth and throat. The fingers let go as he choked, it brought tears to his eyes. His eyes darted to Kakashi as he tried to catch his breath, stop coughing, tried to ignore the taste and feel of the dick in his mouth. That didn't matter. His student mattered.

Kakashi wasn't watching, until the caster turned his head, held onto it tightly and forced him to watch. Kunai at his throat, unnecessary considering he was primed to blow. Even with his mask hiding his face, the alarm was obvious, and the fear. Kakashi tried to shut his eyes, but the ninja forced those back open too. 

It'd been a long time since he'd seen Kakashi look afraid. That only made him angrier. He'd failed to protect him from seeing this. This was far too young to learn this lesson about something worse enemies could do to you than just killing you outright. 

"Oi, sensei, eyes on me, not your student." His eyes flicked up with sheer hatred in them, and the man smirked. He wanted to bite, the taste of blood, hearing this bastard scream, would be better than the taste of his cock. "Yellow Flash, don't even think about it. You try anything funny, we kill him. Then you." The man grabbed his hair, pulled it as he started to fuck his throat. Minato gagged, tried to pull back. The man tightened his grip on his hair, pulled him closer, forced him to stay on his cock. It hurt, his eyes watered as he tried to focus on his breathing, not on the humiliation of this mouth fucking. The man didn't care, used him as a hole for his dick to fuck. He forced his way deeper, up to the hilt, Minato's nose pressed up against his pubes. Disgust coursed through him, came out as a shudder. Minato knew he shouldn't, for the sake of his own sanity, being able to live with himself after this, but he glanced at Kakashi anyway.

His eyes were even more scared, like he wasn't even sure what was going on. Oh. Oh shit. Was this Kakashi's first introduction to sex? What an awful introduction. All his fault. Minato's heart sunk even more as the man pulled him by the hair again, back and forth on his cock. Minato had to try to relax around it not to choke, ignored the instinct to resist, to escape, to kill. Even now, in these dire circumstances, where a wrong move could kill Kakashi, the killing intent was coming off him. It didn't intimate the man. 

He laughed. Like having one of Konoha's leading ninjas wanting to kill him was nothing. It probably was, considering he was forcing Minato to suck him off, and it felt even more humiliating, sickening. He was used to being feared, respected. He was not used to being dismissed. It made him feel afraid, fear that he shoved down as hard as he could. He couldn't be afraid, had to focus on waiting for his opening, to kill all of them and rescue Kakashi.

Another pair of hands touched him, caressed his ass. Minato moved away from the hands, they grabbed his hips and dug into them with their fingers. Hard enough to leave bruises, hard enough to make him wince around the cock fucking his mouth. He felt a bulge rub up against his ass, suddenly thought of Kushina and felt like throwing up. No, he couldn't think of her, not now. Focus. 

The hands pulled his pants down to his knees. He felt the air against his ass, goosebumps of fear prickled across his skin. He heard, even through the groans and the wet, sloppy sounds of the man fucking his mouth, the sharp inhale from Kakashi at it. Flushed in shame, then tried to quell that shame. He had to be strong. If Kakashi realised just how scared he was too, he might try something stupid, despite his commitment to the rules. Then they'd both die. 

He felt something rub against his hole, realised what it was with a noise of rage, frustration and fear escaping him. It was muffled by the dick, made the bastard fuck his mouth harder. The foul taste of pre-cum, the drool that leaked out of his mouth as his head was pulled back and forth on the dick, and the push of a cock into his ass. 

Didn't scream. Held it back by sheer force of will alone. He tensed up, froze as the cock sunk into his ass without hesitation. The pain was agonising, he pulled his hips away only to get those fingers dragging him back on, forcing the cock deeper into him. The scrape of it inside him. The pain forced a noise out of him, an agonised complaint as the cock wrecked his ass, despite the need to hold back, not give them the satisfaction. Not scare Kakashi any further.

"Ah, shit. Do you have anything? He's too dry to fuck like this, it's like rubbing my dick on sandpaper." Heard a bottle thrown over his head, glanced up to see the grin on the man's face before he slammed his cock further down his throat. He grabbed Minato's chin to direct his face-fucking, hardly felt the cock pull nearly all the way out of his ass with trying not to choke. His eyes watered, tears starting to spill down his cheeks as the man fucked his throat raw. The taste of cum in his mouth as the man fucked him through his orgasm, pinched his nostrils shut so he had to swallow, had to taste it going down. Disgusting. Vile. Bitter and foul, both in taste and in meaning.

The other cock slammed back into his ass in one full stroke. Mouth too full and trying not to choke to cry like he wanted to. Desperate not to die like this. His hole sore, painful, still bleeding from the first attempt even as it sunk in easier this time. The cock drilled into him, pounded him as hands restrained him. The fingers finally let go of his nose, leaving him gasping for breath, the cock finally sliding out of his mouth.

The man wasn't done. He made sure to rub his cock on Minato's face after pulling out, rubbing a mixture of his own saliva and the man's cum on it. He couldn't restrain the glare of hatred, and the man laughed again. Sadistic, evil. Just like the taste of his cum that he'd been forced to swallow, a thought that threatened to bring it back up again. The other one kept fucking his ass as the man walked away, tucking himself back in before approaching the caster, and Kakashi. 

Kakashi looked furious, and afraid. Their eyes met and he felt sick. Minato couldn't smile, not even a fake one to reassure him, his mouth hurt too much, but he gave Kakashi a look that made him start. 'Wait'. Kakashi didn't want to wait, wanted to try to save him. Then the man behind him levered him down, shoved his face into the dirt so he couldn't see Kakashi and plowed into his ass hard. The fucking was even more painful, pinned down by the bulk of the man. Knowing that Kakashi was watching made it even worse, knowing how scary, confusing it'd be. He wanted to be someone Kakashi could admire, emulate. Not have him see him at his lowest, how afraid as he was raped by strangers. Had to be brave as he was defiled in front of one of the people he loved, cared about most. For Kakashi's sake.

Minato heard movement, tried to look up but the man fucking him shoved his face back into the dirt. It made his eyes sting, shut them to protect himself, only to be pulled up moments later by his hair again, dragging him back up from the earth. Dirt smeared across his face, sticking to the saliva and cum. 

"Don't like this, huh? Well, lucky you, I'm gonna make this more comfortable." Minato found his face shoved into something else. Something soft, dark, warm. Probably someone else, about to stick their dick in his mouth too, and he steeled himself for the next ordeal. 

"Sensei..." No, no, no. His eyes looked up with fear, found Kakashi sitting in front of him, holding onto his chest, with a kunai pointed at his throat. The jutsu caster still restrained him. No sign of them getting Kakashi to fuck him, like he'd suddenly, painfully feared they would. He couldn't survive that humiliation, that despoiling of their relationship. Just forcing Kakashi to hold him instead, hands shaking as he tried to brush back his hair off his face. The gentle touch did it, a few tears leaked out even as he tried to stop them. It hurt so much, his ass was bleeding, the cock fucking him relentless. It came inside him, spilt his cum inside Minato, defiled him even further. Kakashi's eyes widened with fear even as he tried to dry Minato's tears for him. This was worse. When he was back by the tree Kakashi didn't have to see his every reaction up close, and he couldn't see just how afraid Kakashi was. He hated this, hated them for making Kakashi see this. Hated himself for failing to protect him.

The fear, Minato needed to stop his fear. If they were both scared, they would die. Another cock pushed in to replace the last one, fucked him just as hard but differently. With purpose. Aiming at something, and when it hit it, he cried out. His cock started to swell, horrifyingly, shamefully, even as he resisted with every fibre of his being. He tried to pull himself off the cock, got pulled back on and restrained on it, fucked even harder. 

"No! Stop it, stop it, stop!" The man fucking him didn't stop, sped up instead. Hit that spot again that made him see blank, white space. His cock jumped. "No!" This was hell, his body betraying him when he needed it most, could see tears in Kakashi's eyes, starting to leak out. 

Minato hadn't seen him cry since he found him with his dead father. He reached out on instinct, wiped the tears off Kakashi's cheeks, really, really tried to smile. It didn't work. 

"Be brave, okay? I'll get us out of this-" The cock hit him in that spot again and his head dropped as he jerked from it. He couldn't look Kakashi in the face, not while being fucked like this, his body betraying him by enjoying the cock milking his prostate. Kakashi took his head, moved it to rest on his shins as he sat cross-legged. His fingers worked through his hair, and he could feel tears at this unexpected tenderness from his student. Normally so cold and so strict, a stickler for the rules, not allowing his heart to bend his head in any way. Now he was trying to reassure him in the worst moment they've ever had together, afraid but trying to help him. 

The cock fucked him harder, battered into his prostate, and he jerked, mind going blank, tried to pull himself away again despite knowing it was futile. The bruises bloomed under the hands restraining his hips, keeping him on the dick fucking him. He fucked him with hard strokes, making him freeze and his back curve, until he shamefully, horrifyingly came. His cum spilt on the ground as he buried his face in the fabric of Kakashi's clothes. He could die from the shame. Betrayed by himself, defiled in front of Kakashi, tainted, ruined. Kushina. He thought of her despite his promise not to. The lazy way she'd smile at him after sex, happy to be with him, warm arms around him. The afterglow. Pleasure, satisfaction, love. So different from this disgusting, foul orgasm, a betrayal. 

How could he go back to that? He was ruined. 

A scream. He thought it was his own, at what just happened, his own ruin, the tainting of his memories. His rage finally spiralling out of control. But the gurgle of death told him otherwise and his head snapped up, even in his orgasm. The caster dropped to the ground behind Kakashi, dead, her own kunai buried in her throat. Kakashi looked at him with wild, afraid, angry eyes. The eyes of a cornered, furious feral animal. The jutsu vanished.

Minato felt, in his shame and disgust at himself, at what just happened, a furious pride in Kakashi. He'd managed to keep his cool despite what horror he'd just seen. Had just saved him. Minato took his chance in that second, slammed his hand into the ground.

"Fuuin!" His voice was hoarse, raw from the fucking his throat had taken, but forceful, with cold fury in it. The seal spilled out from his hand, flashed over his cum on the ground, and froze all of his attackers. Suddenly, they weren't so smug, so pleased, so amused. The man who'd fucked his throat looked like he was about to shit himself. 

"Kakashi, let me deal with this." Kakashi scrambled to help him stand anyway as he hauled himself up. His arms trembled, his ass hurt beyond belief. Kakashi helped him, let him lean some of his weight, so heavy now, onto him as he steadied himself. "Thank you. Can you shut your eyes for this?"

"Sensei, please let me see you kill them. I need to know." It wasn't just vengeance, something more than that. Kakashi needed to know they were dead, couldn't come back and do this again. Usually Minato would argue, but as he hauled his uniform back up, he relented. The tears thick in Kakashi's voice, the hideous knowledge he'd just gained, the way he'd saved them despite that trauma. He couldn't deny his request.

He was proud of Kakashi, and so he let him see him slit their throats. The kind of petty vengeance Minato had always warned Kakashi against, the kind of violence he'd never wanted Kakashi see him commit. Maybe a reassurance, because of what had happened, that he was not weak. He would not let anyone get away with it.

They left the bodies behind, both wanting to be as far away as possible, as quickly as possible. Minato had to stop, in too much pain to keep walking, leaned on a tree to not fall. They'd wrecked him. Bastards. Kakashi stopped too, concern obvious in his eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

"I need to take a breather." He quelled the panic that was starting to rise, now the adrenaline was wearing off. Not now, not in front of Kakashi. This was still a mission, he needed to keep his cool. Did he have enough chakra to teleport? Yes, the first positive in this shit show. He had enough to go all the way home, with Kakashi. "Okay, change of plan. I'm taking us home." The relief swept across Kakashi's face, before he realised the problem.

"Our mission?"

"Complete enough."

"But-" Minato reached out, rested a hand on Kakashi's hair and ruffled it. An attempt at reassurance, even in this time.

"I'll talk him around if I need to, have faith in me. Let's go home." A hard ask, after witnessing his failure to protect him. Kakashi paused. He waited, until he saw the tears drip down Kakashi's face in complete silence. Oh, he'd failed. He'd failed so badly to make Kakashi cry like this. Despite the ache of his body, how he hurt all over, his disgust at himself, Minato leaned over and picked Kakashi up. He held him up against his chest, even as his arms shook from the strain. Just like he used to do when Kakashi was much younger, smaller. When he was overtired from a mission, too exhausted to keep walking. Kakashi didn't object like he usually would. Instead he clung to Minato, buried his face in his shoulder, making it damp with tears. He patted the back of his head, gently, carefully. 

"I'm sorry." He was. Minato was sorry to have made him see it, gain that knowledge he couldn't take back. Even more sorry that it happened, all because of him, his reputation, his so-called pretty face. Silence settled over them, his body ached, before Minato took a deep breath and teleported them back to Konoha.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moments of Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701773) by [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets)




End file.
